Meant to Be
by BroadwayStar77
Summary: Eponine and Marius love each other, the only problem is that each one is convinced that the other doesn't feel the same way. Complete
1. Chapter 1

"Meant to Be"  
  
Disclaimer: This is my third "Les Miserables" FanFiction, and I still do not take credit for any of Victor Hugo's ideas, characters, or situations. I only claim to take credit for my insanity and the insanity of my author notes. If you read, you must review, no matter how bad this story will be (and I can honestly say that I don't know how bad it will be). I will only accept 'constructive criticism' because flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make popcorn. Thank you and enjoy! :D  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Eponine walked alone through the deserted streets of Paris. The morning was cold, and the wind was in its favor, giving people the feeling as if icy daggers were piercing their skin. Eponine shivered and wrapped her thin coat around her body. The dress beneath, which was short and threadbare, had been the only one she had worn for the past few years. But no matter how cold the days became, she dared not ask her parents for a new one. They were far too self-absorbed in their own lives to care if their daughters and son needed a new pair of shoes or a new coat to keep them from freezing in the winter.  
  
Last winter, Azelma, Eponine's younger sister, had convinced Eponine to ask their father for new woolen dresses. However, it did not go as planned. Eponine felt a chill run down her spine as she recalled the conversation.  
  
"Papa? Can we ask you something?"  
  
"What did you make today?" Eponine handed her father nearly a franc in change, while her sister handed her father an entire pouch of coins. "That's me baby! Now, what did you want?" He said 'you' in the most hateful and cold way that he could have.  
  
"Well, it'll be December soon, and the winter will be getting really nasty. So 'Zelma and I was wondering if maybe you could buy us some new dresses. Gavroche needs some new shoes, too. We'd be able to make so much more if we were warmer..."  
  
Her mother laughed a whole-hearted laugh. "Why don't we just move down on Rue Plumet while we is on the subject? We is getting all high and mighty now!"  
  
"Little princesses living right under me roof!" Thenardier did a mock bow in front of his daughters.  
  
"Papa, Mama, please! 'Ponine and I..."  
  
"Not another word on the subject!"  
  
"You listen to your mother, you two! If you ever ask me for money again, it won't be pretty."  
  
And with that threat, Eponine put it out of her mind. Her parents had never truly cared about their children. Eponine remembered that as a child in the inn, her parents would let her baby brother scream for hours until he fell asleep from exhaustion. As soon as Cosette had been 'bought' and taken away, her parents didn't have the scapegoat to blame everything on, so it was Eponine's turn. The worst nights were when her father had been drinking and then completely lost every mortal fiber he had. Azelma had spent many nights tending to the wounds that Eponine received as a result.  
  
The only person Eponine knew she could count on for comfort was her sister. Azelma and Eponine always watched out for each other. Since the moment that Madame had let Azelma outside without supervision, Eponine knew that it was her right and duty to step in. Azelma in turn knew that she always had to have her sister's back. Their brother Gavroche seemed to be in his own universe most of the time. He rarely made an appearance at 'home', and when he did, he was told that if he was to be a Thenardier, he had to bring something to the table. Gavroche hadn't been home in months.  
  
Eponine rounded a corner and saw a young girl sitting with her legs drawn up to her face on the curb. She was trying to hold in all the heat that she could. Eponine sat down next to her and did much of the same, but the girl did not look up.  
  
"Have you been home?"  
  
"No, and I don't plan to."  
  
"But it's freezing out here, 'Ponine."  
  
"Would you rather get a little frostbite or suffer whatever they deal out?"  
  
Azelma knew very well what 'they' were capable of. "I'd choose neither, but the frostbite is mighty tempting right now."  
  
"Have you seen Gavroche?"  
  
"He's where he always is."  
  
"The cafe?"  
  
"I actually saw him this morning. Do y'know what he said to me?"  
  
"I can begin to guess..."  
  
"He said, 'Morning 'Zelma. I'd stay and talk, but Enjolras and the rest of the students need their leader.' Then he runs off!"  
  
Eponine tried to suppress the laughter that came when she thought of he youngest sibling leading a group of full-grown men. Azelma saw the tension leave her sister, and she began to laugh as well.  
  
"Well, maybe we should see how the little 'leader' is doing."  
  
Her sister smiled at Eponine. "Is that all we want to see?"  
  
"'Zelma..."  
  
"Alright, my tongue is held. But I've been noticing."  
  
"And you best keep those thoughts to yourself, or I might slip about my sister and her certain young man, and we know how embarrassing that would be."  
  
"That's blackmail!"  
  
"That's how it is. My way or not at all."  
  
Azelma stood and started walking, Eponine trailing behind her. "You are most definitely your father's daughter," Azelma commented in a small voice.  
  
Eponine felt sick with the thought. They walked silently until they reached the ABC Cafe. It was early in the morning, yet a fair amount of men were already gathered. Eponine smiled as she saw Grantaire making the rounds, begging people to have a drink with him. He suddenly looked towards the door, and smiled.  
  
"Look here, gentlemen, be on your best now! Some of my lady friends have come for a visit, so don't go getting drunk and acting up like I know you will!"  
  
The cafe erupted with snorts and muffled laughter.  
  
"We'll make sure we don't," said Combeferre, pulling the mug from his hand.  
  
"Come to see the leader?" asked Joly.  
  
"The real leader, or the figurehead?" joked Eponine.  
  
"You know Enjolras isn't here yet. Takes those classes until the afternoon. But your brother is in the back with Marius." Feuilly stood from his card game and pointed to a back room.  
  
"What's he doing with Marius?" Azelma asked curiously.  
  
Courfeyrac chuckled to himself. "Top secret, or so Gavroche says. We're not one to argue with 'the leader'."  
  
"I'll go," said Eponine.  
  
"Of course you will," her sister said so only she could hear. Eponine glared at Azelma as she made her way to the back.  
  
Before she approached, she heard cries of laughter. She pressed her ear up to the door and listened with a smile.  
  
"The enemy is here, and they'll attack from here, so we have to be..."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Monsieur, who is the leader of this rebellion?"  
  
"I beg your pardon, Monsieur le Leader!"  
  
"You should!"  
  
"Oh really? What if I choose to overthrow the leader?"  
  
"Then Inspector Javert comes," said Eponine behind the door. "And gives you both life sentences."  
  
"Quick, Leader!" said Marius with mock eagerness. "What do we do?"  
  
"Hide!"  
  
"Too late!" yelled Eponine running through the door and heading for Gavroche. Marius stepped in her path.  
  
"Inspector, I cannot allow you to take our leader away!"  
  
"Arguing with an officer of the law? Jail!"  
  
"But I am a student! We are very important citizens!"  
  
"Resisting arrest? Jail!"  
  
"Eponine! Come on! We was having a strategy session!" Gavroche bore an annoyed look.  
  
"Mistaking an officer of the law for the riff-raff of the street? Jail!"  
  
Marius laughed and grabbed Eponine. He pulled her into his arms, and held her. She looked into his eyes for what seemed like minutes on end. Marius did much the same, but did not release her. They heard a throat clear behind them and Marius instantly dropped his hands. They both turned around and saw Gavroche with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Since when is Inspector Javert so keen on being held by Monsieur Marius?"  
  
Eponine smiled at Marius, and he returned it. She could see Marius searching for an answer.  
  
"There is no answer to that Gavroche. There just isn't." He looked back at Eponine.  
  
"Well, now that I know what your "top-secret" plans are, I'll just be going to deliver them to the police station. Marius, are you sure you're up to babysitting him?"  
  
"He's not babysitting me! I'm the leader! 'Ponine, didn't I tell you? Enjolras said that when he's at the university that I get to be the leader! I'm as good as babysitting Monsieur Marius!"  
  
Marius turned to Gavroche. "You're the leader, young man. You don't have to call me "Monsieur". I, on the other hand, should call you Monsieur Gavroche."  
  
"It quite suits you," giggled Eponine. "Monsieur Gavroche."  
  
"That's right, Inspector. Now kindly move along." Gavroche dismissed her with a wave of his hand and walked back to the table. Eponine snickered as Marius walked over to her.  
  
"Are you sure, Marius?"  
  
"It gives me something to do besides sit out there."  
  
"They're a great group of men."  
  
"But they do the same thing everyday. Feuilly and Joly with their never-ending card games, Enjolras always in class except to make an occasional speech, and Combeferre and Courfeyrac are always chasing Grantaire around. The rest, I don't know what they're up to."  
  
"But, my brother..."  
  
"Leave him to me. Believe me, if I can keep him in here, he won't have to do what you and 'Zelma do." Eponine's glance shot to the floor. "I know you aren't proud of your family and of what you do, but I don't care. I know you and Azelma and Gavroche, and I'm willing to help you anyway I can. Even if it's playing pretend with a nine-year-old boy."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be back later for the real meeting."  
  
"I'll get back to 'the leader'," Marius joked and went back.   
  
Eponine closed the door and went back to the cafe. She saw her sister looking over Joly's shoulder and pointing to a card.  
  
"Got any threes?"  
  
"Go fish!"  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"I'm losing! And your sister's no help!" complained Joly.  
  
"What are the plans?"  
  
"There are no plans, 'Zelma. Marius and Gavroche are just playing."  
  
"Figures."  
  
Eponine glanced at the clock that had just chimed. "We should go, 'Zelma."  
  
"Nah! Stay! Have a drink, or two!"  
  
"No thank you, Grantaire," smiled Azelma politely.  
  
"We'll be back later."  
  
They said their goodbyes, and were out the door heading back to their corner of the street.  
  
"I'm going to get every last detail from Gavroche."  
  
"'Zelma, it's only a game."  
  
"Not about the game. About you and Marius."  
  
Eponine sighed and looked at her only companion. "Nothing is ever going to happen and nothing had ever happened. He's a student, and I'm...well, look at me!"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Forget it, 'Zelma."  
  
"I'll try, but I won't be easily swayed."  
  
Eponine smiled and draped her arm around her sister, who did the same thing. They kept walking in circles just to stay warm, and finally settled back on their piece of street, hoping that someone would throw them a coin without them having to say a word. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Marius drifted into a daydream while Gavroche drew up a map of Paris for his next plan. Not only did Marius love the little boy as if he was his own brother, but he loved the sister that cared so much for the boy. Words couldn't describe what he felt for Eponine. He remembered the day that he had found Gavroche in the square, searching franticly for anyone he knew, and then, out of nowhere, came Eponine. His eyes locked and focused on her from the second she approached. A 'thanks' was muttered as she took the boy by the hand and lead him away. Had it not been for Marius' quick offer to meet her again, she might have been lost forever.  
  
Everything about Eponine made him smile. She was a charming, witty girl with a personality to kill and a laugh that would make you melt. Although the occasional piece of dirt found its way to her, she still was a radiant beauty. Her full eyelashes matched her thick, curly hair, which always hung loosely. And although Marius had only seen her in one dress ever since the day he met her, he thought she wore it well.  
  
"Marius?"  
  
"What, Gavroche?" asked Marius, coming out of his trance.  
  
"Gavroche? My God, Marius. Do pay more attention to who's in the room with you."  
  
"Sorry, Enjolras. I was distracted."  
  
"Right he was, professor."  
  
"Tell me, Gavroche. What did distract our Monsieur Marius today?"  
  
"Gavroche...," warned Marius.  
  
The child smiled and turned to Enjolras. "Well, my sister was here today. She was the only thing that distracted me. She overheard our plans, she did."  
  
"She didn't! And you let her go?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Gavroche, how can I trust you to be a leader if you let anyone hear our plans?"  
  
"I'm sorry, professor. I resign." Gavroche looked absolutely disgusted with himself as he sulked. Marius and Enjolras exchanged glances.  
  
"I will have to refuse your resignation, Monsieur Gavroche. I need you, not matter how many times you give out information." Gavroche's face lit up once again. "Go get something to eat. But stay away from Grantaire!" Enjolras called after him.  
  
Marius began to pull all the papers together when he noticed the rebel leader smiling at him from across the table.  
  
"What?"  
  
"So, Eponine was here today."  
  
"Yes, so was Azelma. In fact, they're coming back for the meeting."  
  
"Ah, the meeting is what they're coming back for?"  
  
"Enjolras..."  
  
"Marius, I am stating the obvious, and the obvious is that you are clearly taken with the girl."  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about."  
  
"Denial will ruin the whole thing. If you have feelings for the girl, run with them! Don't sit around waiting for her to come to you."  
  
"I can't deny what I don't feel."  
  
"Then do you get some sort of kick when a girl throws herself before you, waiting for you?"  
  
"Enjolras, I've grown rather tried of your "fearless leader"/ "protector of us all" role. I must say, it's like living with my grandfather all over again."  
  
Enjolras opened his mouth to speak, when Combeferre ran into the room. "Enjolras, Grantaire's going to give the kid something. I don't know what, but I know it isn't good."  
  
"Marius, get that spare bedroom ready. Something tells me Grantaire needs a nap," Enjolras said, leaving with Combeferre.  
  
Marius laughed inwardly as he did what he was told.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that day, all the students from the university were gathered in the cafe, along with some townspeople, as well as some beggars who were looking for a place of refuge from the cold. Every week, the students gathered to discuss politics and philosophy openly and opinionated. Enjolras was always head of the discussion and could turn it anyway he wanted.  
  
Eponine and Azelma pushed their way through the crowd, pulling Gavroche off a table as they went through. They went and stood over by many of the students who were there that same morning.  
  
"What have we missed?" Eponine whispered to Courfeyrac.  
  
"Well, Grantaire got drunk off his ass, so we had to put him down. Personally, I think that it isn't a real meeting until Grantaire asks everyone at least twice if they've had enough to drink."  
  
"But what did Enjolras say?" asked Azelma.  
  
"Like we've been listening?" asked Feuilly.   
  
"We just join in the cheering when everyone else gets excited," smiled Combeferre.  
  
"We all know Enjolras well enough that he'll talk about whatever happened the whole next day. We don't miss much really."  
  
Eponine and Azelma looked at each other after Joly's comment. The evening progressed as the men began a heated discussion on the conflicting views of Enlightenment thinkers. Eponine had just sat with Gavroche nodding off on her knee listening to the names "Hobbes", "Voltaire", and "Descartes" being thrown around. She turned to say something to her sister, when she noticed that Azelma, along with some of the other students, had disappeared.  
  
'She's bound to be with him. Any excuse will do for her. I'm stuck with the gamin, and she's with her lover.'  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
"Haven't you had enough of Gavroche for one day, Marius?"  
  
The young man smiled at Eponine. "Gavroche isn't who I'd like to speak with now." Gavroche stirred in his sister's arms as she began to look into Marius' eyes. Something inside her went weak and she felt her stomach plunge. Why did Marius torment her so? He was just playing with infatuation, while she was struggling to hide her true feelings. The moment she saw Marius, she knew that if she got to know him, it would be a lost cause. That's why she ran off with Gavroche as fast as she did, but Marius pursued her and asked to see her again. She couldn't refuse.  
  
"What could you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Just about anything except Enlightenment thinking." He looked down at Eponine's hands. They were bright red from the cold. She noticed him staring at her.  
  
"It's been rather cold this winter."  
  
"Why don't you buy a pair of..."  
  
"We would, Marius. Believe me, but gloves are the last thing on my mind."  
  
"And what is one of the first?"  
  
'Besides you?' she thought.  
  
"Gavroche needs shoes. He's lucky to spend so much time indoors, because if he spends more than an hour running around in what he's got on..." she trailed off.  
  
"And what more?"  
  
"'Zelma needs a new dress."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Me?" Marius nodded. "I don't need a thing."  
  
"I know that's a lie."  
  
"I honestly can say that as long as 'Zelma and Gavroche are alright, that makes me happy."  
  
"I honestly believe you, 'Ponine."  
  
Azelma reappeared, running her fingers through her hair. "Did I..."  
  
"No," Marius and Eponine said simultaneously. Azelma smiled with delight.  
  
"Anyway, we should get going."  
  
"We aren't going...home, are we?" Azelma winced.  
  
"It's far too cold. Gavroche is sleeping, and we'll never get him home otherwise. I'm sorry, Marius. Tell Enjolras that the leader will return as soon as he realizes he's been thrown in jail and devises a clever way to escape."  
  
With that, the three Thenardiers left the meeting and walked down the snow covered streets. Eponine carried her brother in her arms and Azelma walked close by her side. The moon was full above them, and they could see their breath every time they exhaled. They came about a block in which a group of men were sitting. Eponine heard her sister gasp.  
  
"Just keep walking," she hissed. "Say nothing and keep walking." They approached the group, who blocked their way of getting through.  
  
"Hello lovelies. Beautiful night, in't it?"  
  
"You sure are a cute one, ain't you?" asked a man tugging at Azelma's hair.  
  
"Would you let us through, sir? It's very cold, and we need..."  
  
"Quite cold. We could help you warm up."  
  
"We want to get home, sir."  
  
"Fat chance! You two is a couple of whores making your way down to where the rich men is! That there bastard is proof of it."  
  
Eponine saw that they were looking at Gavroche in her arms. She thought that in the moonlight she must have looked years older, or Gavroche looked years younger. She attempted to push her way through, but the men only laughed. Gavroche woke up and jumped from his sister's arms. He looked around and saw all the men. Eponine moaned as two men grabbed her around the waist, and tears began to stream down her face. Azelma tried to run to get Gavroche, but more men did much the same to her.  
  
"Leave my sisters alone!" screamed the child. The men laughed, and made their way for him. Suddenly, a husky voice rang from above.  
  
"What's going on here, boys?"  
  
"Boss, we was just having some fun. Weren't we boys?" The other men murmured in agreement as Eponine and Azelma shivered in fright.  
  
Gavroche looked up to the window and his voice began to crack. "Please sir, tell them to leave my sisters and me alone."  
  
There was a pause, and Eponine guessed that the man at the window was looking around at the scene below. A more feminine voice spoke this time. "Gavroche? Who's down there with you? 'Ponine? 'Zelma?"  
  
Eponine breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized the voice as her mother's.  
  
"You tell your men to get their filthy hands off of my daughters!" wailed Madame.  
  
"Let them go! They're my kids!" sighed Thenardier, closing the window.  
  
The men looked at each other, and then dropped the girls to the ground. Rather disgusted with themselves, they went back to the wall. Eponine brushed herself off, picked up Gavroche, and took her sister's hand. They made their way into the tenement, and up to their parents' room. Madame was waiting at the door. She took Gavroche from Eponine, and placed him on a thin mattress by the stove. She came back and drew her daughters into a hug. She placed a kiss on their foreheads.  
  
"Goodnight, my loves."  
  
"Goodnight, Mama."  
  
Eponine and Azelma walked over to their mattresses and looked at each other once more before they closed their eyes.  
  
'I should have know it would happen again,' thought Eponine, still shaken by the attack. They were drunk half the time they were down there, and they never recognized the same person twice, even in broad daylight.   
  
'That's what happens when your father is in charge of Patron-Minette.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Eponine awoke just before dawn. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. Azelma was fast asleep next to her, while Gavroche was up, and making his way towards the door.  
  
"Gavroche," his sister whispered across the room. He turned, in shock at first, then relieved to see that it was only Eponine. He walked over to her and sat down in her lap.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, 'Ponine."  
  
"That, and you'd rather be anywhere but here?"  
  
"Yep. I hate our family. 'Cept for you and 'Zelma. You and 'Zelma is my only family. You is my mother, and 'Zelma is like my second mother."  
  
Eponine smiled at her brother's rambling. He soon yawned and fell back asleep. She moved him over to his mattress.  
  
"Did he try again?"  
  
Eponine looked up and saw her mother coming out from her parent's room. She motioned to be quiet, which meant that Thenardier was still sound asleep.  
  
"Yes, he did." Eponine stood and walked over to her mother. Her mother took her daughter's hand and patted it.  
  
"You're his true mother, 'Ponine. I'm sorry I made you do that. 'Zelma, too. I didn't raise them. I hardly raised you."  
  
"I turned out alright."  
  
"Wasn't my doing." Madame dropped her daughter's hand, and Eponine felt something in her palm. She looked, and there were three crumpled bills in her hand. She looked at her mother. "It's all I could get. If I can get any more away from him, I'll give it to you. I know you'll buy whatever you need with it." Her mother went back into the room. Eponine pocketed the money, and moved to her sister. The sun was now brightly shining, and the light was beginning to stream through the tiny window.  
  
"'Zelma," she said, rousing her sister from her sleep.  
  
"Oh, 'Ponine..."  
  
"We have to go, now." She picked up her sleeping brother and turned around. Azelma was already at the door, rubbing her eyes with one hand while opening the door with the other.  
  
Minutes later, Madame came out of her room again to find all three children gone. She picked up the mattresses, and piled them in the corner. She sighed to herself as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that morning, the three children were standing at the pier. Eponine had used some of the money to buy a loaf of bread, and was now talking with her sister about what else was a priority. Gavroche picked apart his bread, and started throwing crumbs in the water. Azelma noticed this and moved to her brother.  
  
"Gavroche, you're wasting food."  
  
"No, 'Zelma, look! The ducks are eating it. They're hungry, too. All they eat is fish, and I thought they might like some of my bread."  
  
"That's very good thinking, Gavroche, but how about you eat your bread. I'm sure the ducks will be fine." Gavroche shrugged, and began to stuff crumbs in his mouth.  
  
"What do we really need, 'Ponine?"  
  
Eponine looked at their clothing. "We need more than we can afford."   
  
"Alright. What do you need?"  
  
"I don't need anything," Eponine lied. "What do you need?"  
  
"Will you stop being a martyr? Mama gave the money to you..."  
  
"Only because she knows I would use it on you. Tell me, what do you need?"  
  
"We both need new dresses."  
  
"We can't buy that, plus new shoes for Gavroche, with what we have."  
  
"Morning!" Marius came upon the group. The girls saw a package beneath his arm.  
  
"What have you got there, Marius?" asked Azelma.  
  
"Morning, Marius!"  
  
"Hello, Gavroche. Listen, Enjolras and I were talking last night and we decided that if you are going to be our leader, you're going to have to dress like a leader." Marius handed Gavroche the package, and the boy's eyes widened.  
  
"Really? Oh, thank you so much! And Enjolras, too, of course!"  
  
"You are very welcome. But don't open that here." Gavroche stuffed his bread in his pocket and began to examine the package.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, Marius. He only needed new shoes, which we were just on our way to get."  
  
"It's not charity, Eponine. It's a gift. It's from all of the students. Gavroche doesn't have a birthday, has he?"  
  
"Of course he does, but we haven't a clue when it is."  
  
"Tell him it's today. Or at least tell yourself that his birthday is today," offered Marius.  
  
"Gavroche, lets go feed some ducks," Azelma said taking her brother's hand.  
  
"But you just said..."  
  
"Forget what I said." She smiled over her shoulder at Eponine.  
  
"Marius, I appreciate it, believe me, but I can't accept it."  
  
"Of course you can't. Gavroche can, though."  
  
"Marius..."  
  
"Why do you get this way?"  
  
"What way?"  
  
"Overprotective."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"You just did."  
  
Eponine just stood baffled. Marius hadn't a centime to his name, and yet he insisted on making sure that she and her siblings were alright.  
  
"Why do you care what happens to a few ragamuffins?"  
  
Marius didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Eponine it was because he was in love with her. She would never love him.  
  
"I care about you all as if you were my family. Family watches out for each other."  
  
"Believe me, no one knows that as well as I do."  
  
"Please just accept this one thing. Just keep the clothes for him."  
  
"Fine. And thank you again."  
  
"Don't thank me, just do me a favor." He took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Take this to the dressmaker and don't leave until she reads it."  
  
'Not again,' she thought. She loved Marius with all her heart, but he always made her go to talk to a girl before he made any sort of move. He had done that before and she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. But she couldn't refuse. She never refused Marius. She was afraid that if she did, then Marius would suspect that she had feelings for him. She took the envelope from him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Come back to the cafe after she responds."  
  
"I will. Come on, 'Zelma!"  
  
Her siblings ran over to her and they started walking to the dressmaker's shop. Eponine opened the door and ushered Azelma and Gavroche inside.  
  
"Don't touch anything," Azelma whispered to their brother. They walked up to the counter, and the woman behind eyed them suspiciously.   
  
"Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"I was told to give you this envelope by a student, Marius Pontmercy." She handed her the envelope.  
  
"I don't know anyone of that name," said the woman taking it. She opened it and read the letter. Her eyes widened. "Oh, excuse me, Mademoiselles! Please, right this way!"  
  
Eponine and Azelma followed her with Gavroche. The two girls looked at each other and then at the woman.  
  
"My name is Marie. Now, you, mademoiselle," she said, pointing to Azelma. "Be so good as to stand on this box." She pointed to a box as she pulled out measuring tape.  
  
Eponine looked extremely confused as Marie placed her sister on the pedestal and began taking measurements.  
  
"Excuse me, Mademoiselle, but what exactly did that letter say?"  
  
"It said that I was to measure and supply new dresses for the two ladies that came with the letter. It's all been paid for, it said "as a gift from all the students." I should have some dresses in back that will fit you. Just to check. Thank you. Now you."  
  
Eponine felt hurt that Marius had tricked her again, but she yielded, and stood as Marie measured her. She felt like a princess waiting for her extravagant gown to be made. Marie disappeared for a few minutes, during which Eponine and Azelma helped Gavroche dress in his new clothes. Eponine pulled a cap over his head and smiled.  
  
"Now you truly look like a leader."  
  
Marie reappeared and pushed the two girls into a room. When they came out and stood in front of the mirror, they hardly recognized themselves. They wore only simple woolen work dresses of dark blue and green, but they were a great improvement over the rags that had now been thrown away.  
  
"Holy! You both look...nice," commented Gavroche from behind.  
  
"They do, indeed. I thought that you might like to wipe off your faces," said Marie, handing each of the Thenardiers a piece of wet cloth.  
  
Moments later, the three children looked cleaner, neater, and happier than they had been only an hour ago.  
  
"Eponine," said Gavroche looking up. "It's warm in these clothes."  
  
Eponine sighed happily. "Come on. We have someone to thank for this."  
  
"And I have a meeting to head!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The students were bored stiff in the late afternoon. Enjolras was hiding in the corner attempting to write a speech for next week's meeting, while Joly and Feuilly gave up on their game of 'Old Maid'. Grantaire was prancing about slurring the same old tune that he always did. Marius was sitting among some of the other students who were talking about worldly events, but Marius didn't hear them.  
  
Suddenly, Marius heard Gavroche's voice, although he must have been blocks away, and he ran through the door. Enjolras looked, smiled to himself, and resumed writing. Marius excused himself from the group and picked up the little boy, placing him on a table so that the two were eye level.  
  
"Hello, Marius."  
  
"Where are your sisters?" Marius stopped and looked at Gavroche. He looked one hundred percent improved from when Marius saw him last. Every piece of clothing fit perfectly, as before when the clothes seemed to be bursting at the seems. Marius reflected that this was probably the second pair of clothes the child had received in his life.  
  
"They were walking really slowly."  
  
"Did they get their new clothes?"  
  
"Yes, but Eponine wasn't too happy."  
  
"I didn't think she would be."  
  
"Morning, Gavroche. Well, what did I tell you Marius? Our leader looks much improved!"  
  
"Thank you very much, Enjolras!"  
  
"Well, being it's your birthday today, I think you can lead the real meeting for a while. How old does that make you?"  
  
"10!"  
  
"10! My word. I do believe the boy is catching up to us, Enjolras," humored Marius.  
  
"Come on, Gavroche. I'll show you what I'm going to say tonight."  
  
As the two left, Marius turned around and looked at the door. Two girls had just entered, two girls who he was sure he had never seen before. Grantaire stumbled over to him and looked at the girls too.  
  
"Who are they? Never seen them before."  
  
Marius recognized the thick, brown, curly hair that the girl had pulled back.  
  
"That's Eponine and Azelma," he said more in shock than in confirmation.   
  
The two girls made their way down as every pair of eyes was turned on them. The two girls, whose appearances were all too familiar to the students, were now almost completely transformed. The students looked around at each other, amazed at what a few francs contribution had done for the three. Eponine walked over to Marius and smiled.   
  
"You did it again."  
  
"It was the only way," smiled Marius back.  
  
"This can't be Eponine," stated Grantaire. "If this is Eponine, then this here is...Azelma?" Eponine's sister smiled shyly. "Is it really? My, my, my," he said trailing off and walking back to the bar. Azelma walked over to the group that had once been occupied by Marius. Eponine stood where she was, while Marius just looked her over.  
  
"It's not such a great improvement, is it?"  
  
"Well, I think that pulling your hair back makes you look incredibly different. I think it would look much nicer if you let it down."  
  
As if it were a command, Eponine's hair was taken out of the bun, and was now hanging loosely.  
  
"Is that better?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe so."  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you, Marius?"   
  
Eponine smiled her wonderful smile, and Marius decided. He lowered his head to hers, and their lips met. The only people who saw this were Enjolras and Azelma, who both looked between each other and the two kissing. Marius suddenly pulled back and they stared at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Ponine."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For..."  
  
"You didn't..." Eponine stopped. She looked at Marius and then to the floor. She moved back and then turned towards the door. Azelma ran after her, and Enjolras went to Marius.  
  
"Go get her!"  
  
"What difference does it make? She doesn't feel that way about me."  
  
"And what if she does? You'll never know unless..."  
  
"Enjolras! I'm a grown man, and I can make my own choices!" Everyone in the cafe looked at him. He grabbed his coat and went out the door.  
  
He walked down the street, infuriated with himself. Now that he had kissed Eponine and seen her reaction, he thought his heart would melt. His worst fears had come true. Eponine did not love him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Eponine! Stop!" Azelma ran breathlessly after her sister, who was tearing down every sideway possible. "'Ponine! Please, slow down at least!" Eponine suddenly halted, and fell to the ground in tears. Her sister ran to her side.  
  
"I should have known, I should have known, I should have known," repeated Eponine over and over as Azelma hugged her.  
  
"What? Should have known what?"  
  
"Didn't you see? He doesn't love me."  
  
"But he kissed you."  
  
"He said he was sorry, which means he didn't want to do it at all."  
  
"Then why did he?"  
  
"I don't know, but he doesn't love me."  
  
"I think he does."  
  
"I know you're wrong," argued Eponine.  
  
Azelma looked pleadingly at her older sister. "He cares about you immensely."  
  
"Caring and loving are on two opposite sides. I just want to forget it."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"Stay away from the cafe and the ABC Society as much as I can."  
  
"Our brother's the leader," smiled Azelma. "We have to show up sometimes."  
  
"But not all the time. You go as much as you want. I know the only reason you go is..."  
  
"Enough of you!"  
  
Eponine regained her smile and stood. Her sister and her walked side by side and in circles for a while. Azelma looked up.  
  
"You won't go home, you won't go to the cafe. Where will you go?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You can't avoid Marius forever. Talk to him."  
  
"No."  
  
"'Ponine..."  
  
"No!"  
  
Azelma sighed and began walking in the opposite direction. Eponine sat on the curb. She was blocking out everything in her life, both intentionally and unintentionally.  
  
'Marius, why are you doing this to me?'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She might as well have said she never wants to see anyone again."  
  
"What?" Enjolras was shocked. He hadn't expected Eponine to take it as bad as she was. "Both of them deserve each other. Marius ran off, too."  
  
"Holy God. Enjolras, what are we going to do."  
  
The leader paused, and then turned back to Azelma. "Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"I'm tired of playing matchmaker and mediator. I have other things I need to do, and if they want to run around Paris, let them. I've tried to help them as long as I could, Azelma, but they obviously don't want what they think they want."  
  
"I'm so worried, though."  
  
"Don't worry. Your mind doesn't need that."  
  
"Eponine and I have always had each other's best interests at heart. Right now, she's upset and swearing never to step foot in here again. She won't go home, she hasn't much money. She's going to turn into a whore if she's not careful!" She noticed the students had been listening intently to every word. "You have to help me. She's my sister. And even if Marius doesn't see what she is, I still do."  
  
"Enjolras, friends. Please. I love my sister, and she loves me," Gavroche came up besides Azelma. "And I want her to be alright."  
  
Grantaire stood and moved towards the three of them. "If even one of you decide to stay here and enjoy a little wine instead of helping our friend, I'll personally kick you out of Paris now!"  
  
"Alright, Grantaire, that's a little harsh," said Enjolras from behind the drunk.  
  
"Very well. In that case, I think I'll stay and have a little more..."  
  
"Oh no you won't," said Combeferre dragging him to the door.  
  
"Since you can make statements like that, you can follow them as well." Joly and everyone else moved towards the door. Enjolras stood in front of the two Thenardiers.  
  
"Stay here in case Marius comes back."  
  
"Do you think that's smart?"  
  
"Just stay here. You three are going to have the back room. Make it up for when Eponine comes back." With that, he was gone.  
  
"'Zelma, we is to live here?"  
  
"It seems that way, Gavroche. It seems that way."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Eponine remembered the money in her pocket. It wasn't enough, and even if she dared to go back to her mother, she ran the risk of seeing her father. She knew that if she could get a job, she could send most of the money to Azelma and Gavroche. Azelma was smart, she wouldn't tell their parents anything, except that Eponine had left town, or some other made up story.  
  
'Who would hire me? I haven't worked before, I haven't any references. I might as well become a...prostitute. Yes, a prostitute! Fast money, meaningless work. I could...'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a crowd passed by her, stopped, and backtracked. She didn't need to look behind her to know who was there.  
  
"Eponine, what are you doing?"  
  
"Thinking about getting a job."  
  
"That's a step in the right direction," said Feuilly.  
  
"What were you thinking about doing?" asked Enjolras, taking a seat next to her and speaking in a whisper.  
  
Eponine stared into his eyes, and her own began to swell with tears. "I'm thinking about the lowest of the low," she said, barely squeaking.  
  
Enjolras looked at her sternly. "No. Eponine, we won't allow that. You know that your sister and brother sent us out here? You can't do that to them, they wouldn't allow that!"  
  
"Does it really matter, Enjolras? I haven't a franc to spare, a place to live, or a real family for that matter."  
  
"What are we?" asked Grantaire, rather hurt.  
  
Eponine had a genuine look of shock on her face. It suddenly hit her that these men were out here on their own time asking her to return. They were more than students, they were her family. She knew them all so well, and they knew her. She smiled and turned to them.  
  
"Grantaire, you are my friend, all of you, and my family. And I want to go home."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Marius hadn't been to the cafe in weeks. He busied himself with school matters, which deprived him of coming to the meetings. From what he had heard, Eponine, Azelma, and Gavroche had moved into the back room of the cafe, under the consent of the owner. The two girls had also been given jobs to work cleaning and cooking. Gavroche normally served what he couldn't break to the guests.  
  
Enjolras had become rather persistent about him coming to the cafe recently. He knew that Enjolras still had hopes that the two would come around, if only they could get in the same place at the same time.  
  
One night, after many of the guests had left and only a few students remained, Eponine and Azelma were wiping off tables and Gavroche was using the broom as a musket. His sisters threw looks at him, and he eventually put the broom down and began making piles of dust. Marius causally walked in, and Eponine briefly glanced at him. He greeted some friends, as Eponine moved behind the bar top. Marius took a seat in front of her after his conversation was through.  
  
"What can I get you, Monsieur?"  
  
"Are we back to that again?"  
  
"What again?"  
  
"You don't have to call me 'monsieur', remember?"  
  
"I've just gotten used to saying it for the past few weeks. I'm sorry. Can I get you anything, Marius?"  
  
"Yes, actually. I wanted to talk with you, Eponine."  
  
"A talk with Eponine? I don't believe that was a special today."  
  
"Seriously," he smiled. "It's been a while, and I didn't have a chance to explain myself."  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
"That day, when I kissed you."  
  
"Oh, that. I think I have it pretty much figured out, Marius."  
  
He looked astonished. "You have?"  
  
"Of course, Marius. I completely understand. I hope you forgive me for running out like that but..."  
  
"No, I understand why you did that." They smiled at each other. "I guess we didn't need to talk at all if we completely understand one another."  
  
"Does that mean we're back to square one?"  
  
"You bet, Eponine." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't run away now, because I have grown rather hungry."  
  
"There's something I can do," said Azelma, coming closer. "What will it be?"  
  
Marius looked uneasily. "Eponine once told me how your mother used to cook. You didn't learn from her, did you?"  
  
"Marius, I'm insulted! Eponine may be her father's daughter, but I am not my mother's." Azelma huffed and disappeared from sight.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A little short I guess, but oh well. Now that that's taken care of, we can move along. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Eponine walked outside and absorbed the sunshine. It was the first time in a long time that she had stepped outside the cafe, and to her surprise, the winter season was nearly over. No snow covered the ground, and the temperature was no longer freezing, but wonderfully mild. Eponine was relieved that she could carry her coat on the day in late March.  
  
Azelma walked by her side, with Gavroche trailing behind. The three hadn't been back to see their parents since the night when Patron-Minette attacked them. From their work, they had gathered a substantial amount of money, and thought that even though their parents hadn't done anything to help them over the past few years, they were still flesh and blood, and therefore it was their duty to make sure their parents had everything they needed.  
  
They reached the tenement and looked up at the window, which they knew had been their own once. It was open, which surprised Eponine. Her parents never opened the windows, not at the inn and not in their apartment room. She led her sister and brother up to Room 50-52. She took a breath and knocked on the door. She was shocked that not her father answered the door, but a young looking woman with her hair pulled back into a mobcap and an apron tied around her waist.  
  
"Good day," said the woman in a most pleasant voice. "Can I help you children with anything?"  
  
"Good day," said Eponine, looking suspiciously. "I don't suppose you could tell me who you are?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" The woman looked them over. "Well, you aren't as filthy as the rest who have come. Would you like to come in?" She ushered the children inside, and then went into their parents' room. Eponine held her breath as she awaited to see her father walk out, but he did not. A man, equally as young, came out followed by the woman.  
  
"Can I help you children with anything today?"  
  
"Yes. We were looking for Monsieur and Madame Thenardier." Eponine realized that she had never spoken of her parents in such a formal way.  
  
"You haven't been the only one." He turned to the woman. "I tell you, dear, if they had said how many visitors were to come to our home, I would have gone with the apartment over on..."  
  
"Your home?" Eponine sat baffled. "But, my parents live here."  
  
"Your parents. Oh, how dreadful!" The woman looked at the man. "My husband and I just moved in here last week."  
  
"You say that your parents used to live here? But you three are so young. Wouldn't you have lived with them?"  
  
"I may be young, but I'm leading the revolution, I am! Wait and..." Azelma grabbed her brother and silenced him.  
  
"Monsieur, you say more people have come looking for the Thenardiers? What were these men like?"  
  
"Brutes," said the man, taking a seat. "Frightened us out of our wits. We were afraid to sleep, for fear that they might come in here, and do only God knows what." His wife came up behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I'm sure that the clerk downstairs would be able to tell you what happened to your parents. But, where are you living? How have you three supported yourselves?"  
  
"You're obviously doing well. Your manner is polite, your clothing is neat, you're clean," observed the man after his wife's questions.  
  
"We live in the Cafe Musain. We also work there, and we have many friends who look out for us. We did not live with our parents because we chose not to live with them. My father was in charge of a gang, Patron-Minette, and the men that have come here, no doubt, are looking for him. I am sorry for any grief they may have caused you."  
  
"You need not apologize for them, but thank you for clearing these things up. As for your parents, I haven't a clue," said the man. "Perhaps the clerk will know."  
  
"Thank you for having us," said Azelma, nearly pushing her brother out the door.  
  
"If you ever need anything, please come by. Pierre and I will always open our door to you."  
  
"Thank you kindly, Madame." The door closed and Eponine turned to her sister. "What do you think has happened?"  
  
"We weren't around to do their picking, so they starved, or couldn't pay rent. Or got thrown in jail."  
  
"We'll never know until we see that clerk."  
  
Sure enough, the clerk informed them that Thenardier and his wife had been thrown out of the tenement for outstanding debts. He apologized to the three for not knowing their current whereabouts, and went back to his duties.  
  
They walked back down the street, and Eponine remembered the envelope in her pocket. She took it out and looked at her sister.  
  
"We should keep it. They've gone and done this to themselves. We earned that! We deserve more than a toothless smile from our father for shoving money in his hand!"  
  
"'Zelma, that doesn't erase the fact that they are our parents. They brought us into this world..."  
  
"When they were too greedy to even care about us! 'Ponine, think of us six months ago and think of us now. For once we have money, a real family, and we're actually happy! I can't speak for you or Gavroche, but I'm happy!"  
  
"I'm happy, 'Ponine. Being leader is great!"  
  
"And it beats stealing watches."  
  
"I know. Fine, we'll keep it. But if we see them..."  
  
"If we see them, then we'll decide what to do."  
  
The three were off again, back to their home and back to their family.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The cool breeze made Marius smile. The winter had been harsh, but now that springtime was near, he knew that the weather would lift the people's spirits. Any day now, lovebirds would be singing their sweet melodies, and flowers would begin to bloom. Marius hoped that this season of new life would also bring about a change in his own.  
  
Marius still doted on Eponine, even though he was sure that she had never felt the same way about him, and probably would never feel the same way. Yet, for some reason, he hung onto the hope that Eponine and he would be together. But sadly, he found himself looking and smiling at other women, which made their faces flush.  
  
Enjolras had insisted on Marius making a speech. The crowds grew tired of Enjolras, and everyone could see it. He had the same messages every time with different words. All the members of the ABC Society had agreed that someone new had to make a speech every week, with the exception of Grantaire, who everybody unanimously excused from this duty. This week, Marius was up, and he couldn't have been in a harder place. Courfeyrac's speech the past week would be hard to surpass, and Jehan followed Marius. Jehan, the poet of the group, would surely devise some clever way of mixing poetry and government together to grasp the attention of all within a two-mile radius.  
  
As Marius walked the short distance he made everyday from the university to the cafe, his eye caught the attention of a girl. She was seated beside an older man, her father Marius guessed, laughing at what the man had just said. Her curls bounced as she laughed, which made Marius stop and stare even more. He saw the man and girl get up and enter a waiting carriage. The girl looked out the window, and spotted Marius staring at her. She smiled slightly, gave a downcast glance, and then turned back to her father as the carriage drove off. Marius was awoken from his trance when Gavroche ran up to him.  
  
"Whatcha looking at, Marius?"  
  
"Yes, do tell us," smiled Eponine who had seen Marius gape at something from a block away.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing."  
  
"It had to be something," teased Azelma.  
  
"Why don't you go see if your love is thirsty, 'Zelma? I'm sure he's been waiting since this morning for a drink from you."  
  
Azelma turned a deep shade of red, and grabbed Gavroche's hand as she ran towards the cafe.  
  
"She'll get me for that one," laughed Marius.  
  
"No, she'll be too absorbed in Grantaire by the time you show up. So tell me, while no one else is here, what was it that captivated your attention and made you stop in the middle of the road?"  
  
"Did I do that?" Eponine laughed, realizing Marius had not even been conscious of what he had done. "I saw a man."  
  
"A man?" Eponine snorted.  
  
"And a girl."  
  
"Well, you should have said that instead of 'a man'."  
  
"She looked at me."  
  
"You and every other person? She probably thought you were insane to stop walking on a busy street."  
  
"No doubt," said Marius disappointed. "In any event, my speech isn't about to write itself." He and Eponine resumed walking.  
  
"That's right, it's your turn this week. Any ideas?"  
  
"None. I don't suppose you could help?"  
  
"I might have a few ideas, but Enjolras will want some say in it, I'm sure."  
  
"He's already cornered me and gave me some key points. What were you three doing out?"  
  
"Oh, remember how we said we wanted to go give our parents that money?"  
  
"Yes, I do. That was very generous of you considering..."  
  
"Well, they weren't at the apartment building. It turns out that their debt was so bad, they were thrown out of their home."  
  
"You shouldn't worry about them, Eponine. You need to worry about yourself, Azelma, and Gavroche. No one else."  
  
'You're wrong. There is one more person I need to worry about,' thought Eponine.  
  
"Besides," continued Marius. "You have done incredibly well in the past months. I'm sure your parents wouldn't recognize you."  
  
"They wouldn't recognize me regardless," joked Eponine, entering the cafe. Azelma was already hard at work, and glared at Marius as he walked in.  
  
"What did I say? I knew she would."  
  
"She'll be just fine. Have fun writing."  
  
"You promised to help me!"  
  
"I might stop over, but it is your speech."  
  
Marius sighed, taking Enjolras' usual seat. He put his quill into ink, but he just couldn't think straight. That girl stood etched in his mind and he couldn't put her out of it.   
  
'I have to find her again. I have to know something, anything, about her. Eponine could help. She's a great friend, she listens, she gives advice. She'll do anything for me.'  
  
With that thought in his mind, he began to think clearly now, and his speech began to flow from his mind to his pen like the water coursing down a river. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Marius paced the room that he shared with Courfeyrac. His speech was turned over on the table next to him as he tried to beat the words into his head. His speech was to be made tomorrow, and he needed to make it perfect. He had studied the passion and energy that Enjolras displayed when speaking on the street, and he decided that was how he wanted his speech to be presented.  
  
Eponine had given him some views that many people of France held as their own, which was a huge asset. The whole point of the speech was to attract people to join the ABC Society, which wanted to better France in many ways. He continued to pace, going over line after line.  
  
"Marius, you've been in here for hours. You need a break."  
  
"No, I need a miracle."  
  
"A miracle I cannot provide. But a meal I can. My treat. Grab your coat."  
  
The two friends walked to the restaurant just as the sun was setting. Marius remembered the times that the two had been through together. Courfeyrac had reserved Marius' spot on the list at the law school, which Courfeyrac insisted saved him from life as a lawyer. Courfeyrac had found Marius a job, and even provided him with some money. Marius knew that he owed Courfeyrac more than he could repay at the time, but his friend never asked for money and he always bore a smile.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you for a while, Marius. What's going on with Eponine?"  
  
"I think that she would be able to give you a better insight to that than I would."  
  
Courfeyrac chuckled while shaking his head. "No, no. You and Eponine."  
  
"Nothing. We're friends."  
  
"Just friends?"  
  
"That's all."  
  
"Even though you love her?"  
  
"Even though I...love her."  
  
"I thought so," said the man, looking pleased with his trick.  
  
"But she doesn't love me, so it doesn't matter. The love is one-sided, and it can't be that way. Besides," said Marius, his tone changing. "I've met someone."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Well, not met. I've seen her."  
  
"Where? How many times?"  
  
"Just once, yesterday on my way to the cafe. She was sitting with her father on a bench, and then they drove off in a carriage."  
  
"Good of you to let her slip away."  
  
"I didn't. She was there again today, so I had Eponine follow the carriage. She should be back soon."  
  
Courfeyrac stopped and looked stupidly at the young lawyer. "You sent Eponine to find where this girl lives? Eponine?"  
  
"She said she was glad to help."  
  
"She doesn't mean that. She just can't say no to you."  
  
"Eponine could say no to me anytime she wants to."  
  
"Maybe we should tell her that," muttered Courfeyrac. " Hurry, or we'll get there too late."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Eponine looked up and saw Marius walk in the next morning. His face shone with a smile, but she could see that his mind was not at ease. His speech would be made in a short time and then perhaps he could take a breath of fresh air. She had found out quite a lot about his mystery girl, but she concluded that it was the last thing Marius needed to know an hour before his speech.  
  
She turned to look for her sister, and she saw her kissing Grantaire in the corner. That was all she needed to see, so she picked herself up and moved to where they were out of sight.   
  
"Eponine, do you have anything that might calm me down? I'd ask our wine connoisseur, but he seems a bit...preoccupied at the moment."  
  
"So I saw. Well, from what I've heard, Port is rather good at doing just that."  
  
"No wine for him, Eponine. We can't have a drunkard making a speech."  
  
"Port isn't wine, Enjolras," smiled Eponine sweetly.  
  
"Nothing for him." Enjolras walked towards the door, noticed the drunk and Eponine's sister, rubbed his eyes, and made his way out the door.  
  
"I guess water will do for now."  
  
Three quarters of an hour later, Enjolras returned.  
  
"Alright my friends. Marius is to make his speech in a moment, and we have some people coming in to hear it. Please be on your best behavior." Many people threw glances at Grantaire.  
  
The room began to fill up, and Marius stood on a table, ready for anything. He looked out into the sea of familiar faces and strangers. Some were the well-to-do types, others were the oppressed. He cleared his throat, feeling more or less confident, and began to speak.  
  
"Citizens, I must speak with you about our lives, our very liberty! It is at stake, and we must do something to keep it our own!"  
  
Eponine stood with the rest of the crowd, but paid little attention. Marius had practiced in front of her the day before, and the ideas were pounded in her head as firmly as they were in Marius'. Her thoughts drifted to the girl that Marius had sent her to find out about. Much to the dissatisfaction of Azelma, she went as Marius had requested. She had only been able to find out the girl's name after she had followed the carriage nearly an hour away from the cafe. She had hidden in the shadows for a while until she heard someone come outside. She went to the gate and saw it was the girl. The girl had been hesitant, but told Eponine her name and that she was suppose to visit the square again the next day. Eponine had hinted to stop by the cafe, but she hadn't seen the girl yet.  
  
As Marius got towards the end of his speech, he felt a sense of pride and fulfillment. He glanced around the room and saw that Enjolras, and many of his other friends, were very well pleased. He even noted that Azelma and Grantaire had paused from their eternal lip-lock to pay attention to the words being spoken. Suddenly, his eyes fixated on one person, the girl that he had sent Eponine to find. He was lucky that he had only a few words left, or else he might have been thrown off completely. Without blinking an eye, he stared at her, and heard applause. He had finished, and all the students made their way forward to congratulate him. Everyone began to leave the cafe, chattering with others about what they had just heard. Marius saw the girl get swept up in the crowd and leave the cafe.  
  
"Brilliant, Marius!"  
  
"We didn't know that it was in you!"  
  
"You write better speeches then Enjolras!"  
  
"Let's not get carried away."  
  
"I propose a round!"  
  
"Any excuse will do!"  
  
Marius couldn't share in his friends' happiness now that the girl was as close as she was. He ran from the cafe and looked up and down the street. He ran to the bench, yet she wasn't there. He dejectedly went back to the cafe, where everyone was absorbed once again in their own activities. He went over to Eponine.  
  
"Did you find her?"  
  
"What's wrong, Marius?"  
  
"Did you find her?"  
  
"Why are you so excited?"  
  
"She was here! Listening to my speech!"  
  
"I didn't think she actually would," Eponine stated as if it meant nothing.  
  
"You told her about it?"  
  
"You didn't want me to? I thought that maybe she would like to hear your opinions on some things."  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"Well, she lives at 55 Rue Plumet and..."  
  
"Rue Plumet?"  
  
"That's right. She'd only give me her name. I think she didn't believe me."  
  
"And?" Marius was as anxious as ever. "What's her name?"  
  
"My God, Marius."  
  
"Eponine!"  
  
"Cosette."  
  
"Cosette?"  
  
"Yes. If you want, I'll take you to Rue Plumet later tonight. But I doubt you'll last that long. Get your hat and we'll go."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Marius, you are not telling me that we came here to stand outside her house. You're going to go in."  
  
"I can't, 'Ponine. What would I say?"  
  
"'Hello, my name is Marius Pontmercy. Remember me? I was making the speech?' I have no clue."  
  
"I'm sorry I dragged you out here, 'Ponine, but I can't go through with it." There were two reasons why Marius refused to meet the girl. One was that he didn't feel confident enough, and the second was Eponine.  
  
"Marius, if you don't go in there, I will."  
  
"Eponine..."  
  
This thoughts were interrupted when the wind picked up, and the hat in his hand was blown up and over the wall.  
  
"You better get it, that's your good hat."  
  
"You say that as if you planned the wind, 'Ponine."  
  
"Fate and nature work together."  
  
"I'll remember that," said Marius as he climbed up and over the wall.  
  
He found himself in a garden. Concluding that the hat couldn't go very far, he began looking in the bushes right next to the garden wall, but had no such luck. He heard a throat clear behind him, and there stood the girl. She stood with a book in one hand, and his hat in the other.  
  
"I believe you are looking for this, Monsieur." She studied him as he took his hat from her. "You're that man, who made the speech in the cafe. It was brilliantly written and spoken."  
  
"Speeches aren't what I take great pride in, but on occasion I do try. I believe my friend may have frightened you last night, in which event, I am sorry."  
  
"Not frightened, Monsieur, just startled me. I wasn't expecting anyone to come inquiring about me. For since she is your friend, you must know my name, but I am afraid that I do not know yours."  
  
"My name is Marius Pontmercy, and it is an honor to meet you at last, Mademoiselle." The looked at his surroundings. "These gardens are exquisite, and very well kept."  
  
The girl blushed slightly. "I planted everything myself, as well as keep them healthy."  
  
"I am much impressed. May I propose a tour of your gardens, if I may be so bold?"  
  
"I would love to show you around, Monsieur."  
  
"Marius will quite do."  
  
"Marius," she said taking his arm.  
  
Eponine stood on the other side of the wall, a sad smile stuck on her face, listening to every word that had been spoken. Marius had done it, and Eponine had helped him. So why didn't she feel any satisfaction? It hit her then that she still had feelings for Marius; she still loved him. She drew her legs up to her face as she pressed her back to the wall. She sat crying for a while, until she heard Marius' voice coming closer.  
  
"Will you come to the square tomorrow?"  
  
"At one o'clock. I'll try to get rid of Papa."  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
Marius climbed over the wall and saw Eponine.  
  
"Ready to go back?"  
  
"I've been ready," smiled Eponine taking to his side.  
  
They walked together in silence, engaged in their thoughts. Marius was thinking about Cosette, while Eponine was thinking of the man who was walking next to her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Papa, why don't we stop for a minute? I'm tired from all this walking. Here's our bench."  
  
"We have important business and can't be late."  
  
"No, you have important business, Papa. Go, and leave me here."  
  
"I can't do that. Imagine what could happen to you."  
  
"Papa, I'll be fine."  
  
"I'll be back in half an hour. Don't move. Do you understand, Cosette? Don't move."  
  
"I heard you. I won't move."  
  
Cosette watched as her father disappeared down the street. She sat patiently waiting for Marius to come. After fifteen minutes went by, she grew worried and began searching the people for Marius. A minute later, she saw the girl who had come to her the first night running over to the bench.  
  
"Hello, Mademoiselle."  
  
"Hello," the girl said sitting next to Cosette. "Marius couldn't make it, but he said to give you this letter. He promises that he'll see you soon."  
  
"I'll try my best to make it here tomorrow," said Cosette, taking the letter. "But it isn't easy to get rid of my father. You see, he's not the most open person in the world."  
  
"A little overprotective?"  
  
"A little? He never lets me go anywhere without him. In fact, he's due back any minute." Cosette looked at the girl. "I don't believe you told me your name."  
  
"Oh, forgive me. I'm Eponine Thenardier. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself the other night. I was a little distant that night."  
  
"Eponine? It can't be."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Cosette remembered her years at the inn, in the care of the wretched Thenardiers. Thenardier himself beat her raw, Madame made her a slave, and the two children taunted her mercilessly. This couldn't be the same girl. Her manner was calm, she was polite and clean, and she wasn't poor by the look of it.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Cosette! We are leaving now!"  
  
Cosette looked up and saw her father holding a carriage.  
  
"Tell Marius I will be here tomorrow. Thank you."  
  
Eponine watched as the girl hurried over to her father. What had she meant by 'remember'? Her name was familiar, but she didn't recall anything. She remembered that Marius was stuck in class all day, and that she had work to do back in the cafe. She left her thoughts on the bench, and made her way back to where her siblings were.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Dearest Cosette,  
  
I cannot believe that what I am about to say is true. I have never known such a feeling as my heart possesses now. I know not if this is love or not, but if it is, I do not want to run away from it. I feel as if everything I have ever acquired in my life means nothing unless you can share it with me. Please forgive today's absence, but meet me soon. Just give me the date and place, and I will be there without a second thought.  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Marius'  
  
Cosette felt her heart explode with delight. She had felt all these things for Marius, but she was unsure if he felt the same way about her. She knew that everything would be perfect now. She placed the letter at her heart, and stared out the window, thinking of her Marius.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Marius, do come away from that window. Really, the people on the street will begin to think ill of our young speechmaker."  
  
Enjolras, Joly, Combeferre, and Grantaire had come by Courfeyrac's apartment room for a night of discussion.  
  
"He's a little depressed. He missed his little date this afternoon."  
  
"No doubt his mind was on the girl and not on school, Courfeyrac," commented Joly.  
  
"What do you think, Grantaire?" Grantaire hadn't heard Combeferre's question, as he was searching through all the cabinets repeating, "Absinthe."  
  
All the others rolled their eyes and took a seat. Enjolras spoke, but Marius didn't listen. He thought about the letter he had written this morning and given to Eponine. He wondered if she had read it or not, but he presumed that she had not. He felt as if he were stuck in a decision against the two women. One the one hand, he had known Eponine for years. He trusted her, cared about her siblings, and he loved her. Yet, she didn't love him. On the other hand, he had just met Cosette, knew nothing about her, and he was only infatuated with her. Still, it was evident that she deeply cared about him, perhaps even loved him. Marius thought that in time, after he had forgotten his love for Eponine, he could live happily with and possibly even love Cosette.  
  
"What do you think, Marius? A barricade or open battle?"  
  
Marius was shoved in the middle of the already heated conversation. They were obviously speaking about the fight that would happen against the National Guard. It was now late April, and they were planning a fight for the beginning of June.  
  
"Personally, it would be to our advantage if we built a barricade. We could see them coming."  
  
"But they don't know the streets. We could hide and they would never see us coming."  
  
"You don't think that they have spies out there right now, Combeferre? They're patrolling the streets, looking for a place to hide. It's the National Guard, they're not going into a fight, especially a rebellion, unprepared."  
  
Everyone looked stunned. Marius had been full of surprises in the past few weeks. Maybe it was his lovesick heart that caused this, but he was drawn into whatever caught his eye.  
  
"Very well. A barricade will do. Made of what?"  
  
"Whatever we can find. Tables, chairs, wood. We have a month's time to find and start building."  
  
"But where?" asked Enjolras.  
  
"Why not outside the cafe?" suggested Grantaire.  
  
"That's probably the single best idea he's had in his life," whispered Courfeyrac.  
  
"That's not fair!" said Grantaire coming to the group. "I'll have you know that I am a student, too, which shows that I possess some intelligence. Maybe not as much as our Baron Pontmercy over there, but I have some. I don't care if you think I'm a drunk half the time." Everyone smiled. "All right, all the time. But I'd care to think that I'm doing alright for myself. I've got a steady income, I've got a great group a friends, I have love in my life, and as long as that is that, I'm happy. Enjolras, it's perfectly simple. If we build the barricade in front of the cafe, it's almost like a retreat behind the retreat. You can have people in the cafe to take care of the wounded, God forbid."  
  
"After that monologue, I see you in a different light, my friend. And your reasoning is right on target. Do we all agree?" All the men turned and nodded their heads. "Now, Grantaire, I do believe you've neglected the wine. Go to it and we'll call you if we need you."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Morning, Marius."  
  
"Morning, Eponine."  
  
"You aren't going anywhere today?"  
  
"No, my day is clear. Why?"  
  
Eponine wanted to be selfish, to not tell Marius that Cosette was coming. She knew she was jealous, and that couldn't be helped. She loved him with all her heart, with all her being. She couldn't see herself lose him to another woman. Yet, she couldn't lose him as a friend either. She looked up at him.  
  
"Cosette said she was coming today. At the same time and place. I would have told you sooner, but I couldn't find you."  
  
"No, that's fine. Thank you, Eponine. You don't know how much I appreciate all your help."  
  
"It's not a problem."  
  
"I'll be back later," he yelled running from the cafe.  
  
"'Ponine, how can you do that?"  
  
"Do what, 'Zelma?"  
  
"Let him run after another woman when you know you'd rather him be running after you," said Enjolras coming behind the two girls.  
  
"What? Have all of you started a secret society in which you plot ways to get Marius and me together?"  
  
"That's 'Plan B'," smiled Azelma. "'Plan A' consists of trying to get you to tell Marius how you feel."  
  
"What good would it do? He doesn't love me, that's why he's chasing after this girl."  
  
"I'm really growing tired of the same answers. Surely you are, Azelma."  
  
"Enjolras, give me one good reason why I should tell Marius that I love him."  
  
"Because he loves you."  
  
"Then why hasn't he said anything to me?"  
  
"He's as equally as stubborn as you are! Can't you see that you're perfect in every way for each other?"  
  
"He's with Cosette. Subject closed. No matter how much I love him, I won't compromise his happiness."  
  
"'Zelma, I give up." Enjolras threw up his arms and walked away.  
  
"'Ponine, if that's how you feel, fine. I'm not going to bring it up again. But I'm going to watch you suffer miserably and that will hurt me greatly."  
  
"Then you'll go meet up with Grantaire and everything will be wonderful."  
  
"Maybe, but you're my sister. Remember, we have each other's best interests at heart. I always have."  
  
"So have I." The two girls embraced, until Eponine remembered. "Where's Gavroche?"  
  
"Yes, where is your brother?" asked Enjolras coming back again.  
  
"Maybe I should go find him."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"You don't have to, Enjolras," said Eponine, removing her apron.  
  
"No, I'm fond of the little leader. I want to see what's taking priority over the revolution."  
  
"Azelma, do something productive."  
  
"When do I not?"  
  
"I'll choose not to answer that."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gavroche stood against a wall watching people pass. He had been so bored lately with the cafe and all the meetings. Half the time he didn't understand a thing that was being said, and he knew that many others felt the same way. He looked for something to steal off anyone passing by. He may have been a good kid for a while, but he was a Thenardier at heart. He wouldn't get caught, and it would just be a kind of trophy to show that he could steal anything from anyone and they wouldn't even notice.  
  
He saw a man walk by with a pocket watch hanging loosely at his side. 'This is too easy,' thought Gavroche as he walked a slow pace behind the man and grabbed the watch without ease.  
  
"It would serve in your best interest to put that back."  
  
"Who's going to make me?" asked Gavroche mockingly.  
  
"Inspector Javert, that's who."  
  
"God, Eponine. Stop fooling around. That game's so old."  
  
"Quite the contrary, young man. I am not fooling. I'm dead serious."  
  
Gavroche spun around and saw that it was not his sister, but the infamous police inspector. Javert grabbed the boy and pulled him off the street.  
  
"So, gamin. Is all this trouble worth a measly pocket watch? Excuse me, sir! I do believe you dropped your watch."  
  
"Oh, I thank you very much, Inspector. Very much indeed." The man hurried over, collected his belonging, and saw the boy next to Javert. "Riff-raff."  
  
"Indeed. Good day, sir. Now, what was cause for that? You don't look like an urchin. Your clothes are neat, you're far from dirty. What in God's name were you thinking, boy?"  
  
"I...I was bored."  
  
"Well, I'll have to take you down to the station."  
  
"You can't arrest me!"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm leader of the revolution! I'm leading the fight! They need me, and you..."  
  
"What is this? What fight? What rebellion?"  
  
Gavroche realized that he had let it slip. "Nothing, sir."   
  
"Boy, if you tell me all about this rebellion, I'll forget that I saw that little incident."  
  
"Never! I'd rot in jail before I gave up my friends, especially to the likes of you!"  
  
"Gavroche?"  
  
The boy looked up and saw Eponine and Enjolras running towards him. He left Javert's side and ran into his sister's arms.  
  
"And who are you? This child's parents?"  
  
Eponine and Enjolras looked at one another. "No, Inspector. I'm his sister and this is our friend, Monsieur Enjolras. What have you done now?"  
  
"He stole a man's watch, but it's been returned. In the future, Mademoiselle, kindly see that your brother is always in the supervision of another so we can prevent these problems. I was going to take him down to the station, but under these circumstances, I think I can let him off with a warning."  
  
"Thank you, Inspector. We'll make sure he's not alone. Go on, Gavroche, tell the Inspector you'll never do this again." Enjolras looked sternly at the boy.  
  
"Forgive me, Inspector. I promise not to steal again."  
  
"Good lad. Have a good day."  
  
"Eponine..."  
  
"Let's just go back to the cafe."  
  
"But Enjolras..."  
  
"No 'buts'," said Eponine. "You are going back and that's final."  
  
Gavroche was somewhat relieved that he wasn't allowed to explain because he would have had to say that he told Javert about the uprising. He walked in silence with his head hung all the way back to the cafe. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
As April moved into May, Eponine began to see less and less of Marius. Between his whirlwind romance, the planning of the barricade, and classes at the university, Marius was never in the same place for very long. Gavroche was spending more and more time with the students. Enjolras thought that by doing this, another incident could be prevented.  
  
By the end of May, all the preparations were set and the only thing they needed was to build the barricade. They had taken to the streets to encourage the people to join their fight. This was the same night in which their beloved leader, General Lamarque, passed on. Enjolras said that it was the perfect sign and that the people were needed now more than ever.  
  
As the tensions were building on the first days of June, something unexpected happened. Eponine was the only one in the cafe at the time, and Marius walked up to the bar top in a sort of daze. Eponine took note of the time conscious of the fact that he should be in class, like the others were.  
  
"Marius, do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"She can't do this to me."  
  
Eponine felt her stomach plunge as she realized that whatever was wrong had to do with the girl, Cosette. "What did she do?"  
  
"She's leaving me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Her father is taking her to England. My God, 'Ponine, do you know what she said to me?" Eponine shook her head sadly. "She said, 'Come with me. Follow me to England. That way we can be together.' 'Ponine, it broke my heart to tell her the truth."  
  
"The truth?"  
  
"I'm poor! I live with Courfeyrac. I eat what no one else wants or whatever you give me."  
  
"If you ask your grandfather..."  
  
"There's no way I'm asking him for money. And if he asks me what it's for..."  
  
"Marius, you're getting hysterical. Maybe this is an indication that you and Cosette were never meant to be together."  
  
"Or maybe it's a sign that we need to try harder."  
  
"You can't think about this with the revolution days away. You need to get to class."  
  
Marius had his head in his hands and sighed deeply. He looked up at her. "Eponine, what would I do if you weren't here to put me in my place?"  
  
"Then you would have Enjolras to put you there."  
  
"You mean I won't be able to?" asked Enjolras coming up behind Marius.  
  
"I think he might need another talk," smiled Eponine. "His pill's a little hard to swallow."  
  
"Let's go, Marius. Forget that girl, and think about freedom."  
  
"I'm not so sure which I would pick if I had to."  
  
"Believe me, Marius. You'd pick freedom."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Feuilly, give me a count of every gun and bit of ammunition we have."  
  
"I'm already on it."  
  
"Jehan, bring more chairs out."  
  
"As you say, Enjolras."  
  
"Grantaire, do anything productive. Azelma, go help your sister."  
  
A few days later, everyone was hurriedly getting ready for that battle that was suppose to ensue that very night. Enjolras looked at the barricade being built right in front of the cafe and right before his very eyes.  
  
Marius came up next to Enjolras and stared.   
  
"Well, that was fast."  
  
"Where have you been."  
  
"Writing a letter. Is Eponine around?"  
  
"What for?" There was a pause. "Oh, God. No, Marius."  
  
"She's the only one who can, Enjolras."  
  
"Play your love game, Marius. I haven't time to be your grandfather right now."  
  
Marius entered the cafe where many women were preparing food in the kitchen and lining up tables like in a hospital. They were preparing for the worst, but Marius hoped that would not be the case. He instantly spotted Eponine and ran up to her.  
  
"Marius, what are you doing?"  
  
"I need you to take this letter to Cosette. But you have to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"After she gets it, don't come back here. I can't run the risk of you being hurt."  
  
"Marius, I have to come back."  
  
"Promise me you won't."  
  
"Marius..."  
  
"Promise me, 'Ponine!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I promise," she said grabbing the letter and running out the door.  
  
Marius watched her leave, feeling a sense of security. Eponine didn't know what the letter contained. It was a goodbye note to Cosette, a final goodbye. Eponine had made him think the other day, and he concluded that Cosette's departure meant that fate was pushing him and Eponine together. He found that he still loved her and that his feelings for Cosette were nothing but an unreal obsession. After this fight, he was going to have to speak to Eponine about what his true feelings were, even if she didn't return them. She had to know how he felt.  
  
Marius heard cheering outside and went to investigate. He saw Enjolras standing with a man he had never seen before. The man shook Enjolras' hand and made his way over the barricade.   
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"A man who's going to help us. He's going to spy on the opposition for us and tell us their movements."  
  
"Can we trust him?"  
  
"He was very sincere."  
  
"I'll leave the judgment on character to you, Fearless Leader."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Eponine ran as fast as she could to Cosette's house. The sun was going down and she didn't feel like walking back to the cafe in the dark with the National Guard hiding. She came to the gate and saw Cosette reading on the bench.  
  
"Cosette," hissed Eponine. The girl looked up and made her way over to the gate. "I have a letter for you."  
  
"From Marius?" Eponine nodded and handed it through the bars. "When are you leaving for England?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, if Father ever decides to come home."  
  
"Where has he been?"  
  
"Out somewhere. Business, I'm presuming. Thank you for coming, but do you realize how much danger you're in?"  
  
"I don't think I'm in that much."  
  
"The army is out there."  
  
"They won't shoot civilians."  
  
"You aren't going back to the barricade?"  
  
"Marius told me not to." Eponine suddenly remembered something. "But I have to go back."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"My sister and brother are there in the cafe. They built their barricade in front of it. Oh God, how could I have forgotten?"  
  
"You better go now!"  
  
Eponine didn't need to be told twice. She tore down the street at twice the speed she had gone coming. She didn't want to disobey Marius, but she couldn't risk the lives of her siblings.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Friends, I've just come from their lines. Gather around and I'll tell you what I can."  
  
Gavroche looked up from his place where he was sitting with Enjolras.  
  
"Who's talking?"  
  
"Oh, the spy's back. Come on Gavroche."  
  
The spy's voice echoed throughout the cafe, and it haunted the child. He knew that voice, and it was the voice of a spy. But not a spy from the students' side. Gavroche smiled as he made his way to the front of the crowd. He climbed on the table next to the man and looked at him intently. The spy turned to look at Gavroche, and his eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Good evening, Inspector Javert." He turned to talk to his friends. "I can't believe the lot of you were fooled by the likes of him! He's a spy all right, but not for us! He's ratting us out to the other side while telling us that he is our friend!"  
  
The students glared angrily at Javert. They pulled him off the table and dragged him in the back room. Enjolras grabbed Gavroche and put him on the ground. The leader knelt beside the boy.  
  
"How did you know it was him?"  
  
"I've been plotting my revenge for a while now."  
  
They both looked up as Eponine ran through the door holding her chest. She was gasping for air and Marius ran over to her.  
  
"'Ponine, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I...couldn't...leave...Gavroche...and...'Zelma," she said between gasps of air.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was walking down the street, and all of a sudden, an officer came up behind me. I started running, so he started chasing me. I ran up the barricade, and he took a shot."  
  
"Oh, dear God. 'Ponine, you aren't..."  
  
"No, I'm not. But I ran all the way from Rue Plumet. I can barely breathe."  
  
Enjolras came up next to her. "Take Gavroche and Azelma and get out of here."  
  
"What about..."  
  
"Azelma, Grantaire will be no asset to us the way he is. You might as well take him with you as well."  
  
Azelma went to gather the two as Enjolras went back outside.  
  
"Marius, as soon as the three of them are safe, I'm coming back."  
  
"No, 'Ponine. Not again. I forbid you to come back."  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"You're risking your life coming back. I won't let you do that."  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't come back."  
  
Marius looked at Eponine. "Because I love you." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Eponine remained staring at Marius. She didn't think she heard him correctly. It was a trick. Yes, a trick to get her away from the barricade by empty promises of love.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eponine, I love you. I don't care if that's not how you feel about me, but I just had to let you know before...everything happens."  
  
"If that's not how I feel? Marius, I've loved you for the longest time."  
  
They both looked at each other, baffled at what they had just heard.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"'Ponine, I was afraid. I didn't know whether you would return my feelings or not. And we were such good friends. I couldn't bear to think of us apart."  
  
"But Cosette?"  
  
"That note explains that everything is over between us. I never loved her, 'Ponine, I loved you. Thank God I had this chance to talk to you."  
  
"Marius, if you want to kiss me, I promise not to run away." Marius smiled at her. She closed her eyes as he lowered his head to hers. They no longer hesitated or were shy, but were surrounded by the complete adoration that each felt for one another. They drew back and pressed forehead to forehead. Marius stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"'Ponine, you have you get someplace safe. I love you too much to see you around here."  
  
"Marius, do I really have to leave?"  
  
Marius and Eponine looked down to see the irritated little boy with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Yes, you five are leaving," said Enjolras coming back inside with several guns in his arms. "By the way, Marius, I saw that little display. Are you sure you aren't going to repeat history?"  
  
"Not this time," beamed Eponine.  
  
"What do you mean the five of us? I'm not going anywhere. You need every man."  
  
"Well, in that case," Grantaire said picking up a gun.  
  
"No, Grantaire. You have to take care of these three. It's very important," said Enjolras taking the firearm back. "Very important. Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
"Who decided about this barricade? I can watch them."  
  
"Go out the back door and through the alleyway. Courfeyrac says that his apartment is open. You know where that is?"  
  
"I do, Enjolras," piped Gavroche.  
  
"You'll lead them there. Grantaire will take care of Azelma, you take care of your sister."  
  
"Right, Marius. Lets go, 'Ponine!" Grantaire, Azelma, and Gavroche were already standing in the alley.  
  
"Marius..."  
  
"Eponine, I'll be fine. You have to go." He kissed her before she turned and left. The four disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Finally," fumed Enjolras, loading his gun. "Was that so hard?"  
  
"Not as hard as living with that family will be."  
  
"What? What's wrong with Gavroche and 'Zelma?"  
  
"It's not them I'm worried about," smirked Marius. "My brother-in-law is bound to be Grantaire."  
  
Enjolras and Marius erupted with laughter, but stopped abruptly at the call of Enjolras' name. The two men ran to the lookout point and saw a man in an army uniform making his way over to them.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Someone more than willing to help you."  
  
"We don't need anymore spies. We already have one in our custody."  
  
"This? No, I only wore this to get over to you. I'm not one of them."  
  
"What cause have you to be fighting, Monsieur?" asked Marius skeptically. "Perhaps you aren't fighting for the right reasons."  
  
"I know what my cause of fighting is as well as you do. Give me a chance to show you I'm on your side. Would one of them willingly kill their own men?"  
  
"Perhaps to win our trust."  
  
"Enjolras," said Joly, who was keeping watch. "This man may be able to prove his chance. The enemy is approaching."  
  
Enjolras threw the man a gun and began yelling orders. Marius crouched down and the man took a place next to him.  
  
"Why are you really here?" asked Marius coldly.  
  
"I'm watching out for one of the students. He's the only reason I'm here. I need to make sure nothing happens to him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My daughter."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I can't have her heart broken."  
  
"You're a wonderful father for doing that."  
  
"I hope the boy appreciates it as much as my daughter will."  
  
"Sir, the night has just begun."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Eponine jumped with every gunshot she heard. She paced back and forth in front of the window. She couldn't see anything for blocks, but she still strained her eyes to see. She was worried that not many would survive the night. Tears stained her face as she thought about every possible scenario.  
  
"'Ponine." Her brother came up behind her. "I guess I never was the leader after all."  
  
She took him over to the couch and sat him down. "How can you say that?"  
  
"They sent me away! They wouldn't let me fight!"  
  
"You were such an important leader that they decided that they couldn't possibly let anything happen to you. That's why they sent you away. Besides, I wouldn't have let you hold a gun for anything."  
  
"You never let me have any fun."  
  
"That's not true. You want some fun? I'll pretend to be Inspector Javert again."  
  
"And I'll be Enjolras," laughed Grantaire.  
  
"That makes me?"  
  
"'Zelma can be...nobody," smiled Gavroche.  
  
"Fine then, but this better be entertaining."  
  
Eponine cleared her throat and stood on the couch while Gavroche stared up at her and Grantaire was chanting, "Free the people!"  
  
"I have seen them, my friends! They are going to attack us as soon as we run out of food!" She was interrupted several times by coughs from Azelma and shouts of encouragement from her love.  
  
"Liar! You have been deceiving us all too long!"  
  
"Gavroche! What's the meaning of this?' roared "Enjolras".  
  
"This man is from the police station! He wants to see us all dead!"  
  
"You will never get me! Never!" Eponine ran around the couch closely followed by both Grantaire and Gavroche while Azelma sat at the table laughing. Gavroche grabbed his sister and started tickling her. Azelma pulled her brother off Eponine, only to be pulled down herself by Grantaire. All four were on the floor laughing.  
  
Hours later, Grantaire was asleep on the floor with Azelma in his arms. Gavroche was curled up in a chair while Eponine was seated at the window. The gunfire had ceased for about an hour now, and the sun had been up for a while. Eponine wondered where everyone was and what had happened. She decided that she needed to find where Marius was. He was the one thing that she needed right now. She grabbed a jacket from the closet and left the apartment.  
  
Azelma woke much later to the sound of a closing door. She scratched her head and rubbed her eyes to see her sister make her way over to the window.   
  
"'Ponine, were you out?"  
  
"Looking for Marius."  
  
"Did you go down to the cafe?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't get to go in, though. There were officers there."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Everyone...is dead."  
  
"Everyone?" asked Gavroche looking up.  
  
"Everyone," sobbed Eponine. Azelma went over to her sister and gave her a hug. She held Eponine for a while and she cried. Gavroche struggled not to cry, but it was no use. His sister could see him wipe the tears away. Grantaire awoke and looked questioningly at Azelma. She shook her head and closed her eyes. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Marius awoke, and his first thoughts were the same as his last; Eponine. He knew she was safe and he ached to see her again. He felt pain in his torso and coolness on his forehead. He wanted to open his eyes and drink the sight of Eponine as he had before. But when he opened them, it wasn't Eponine he saw, but Cosette. She was placing a damp cloth on his forehead when she saw he was awake.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
A man moved towards Marius. It was the same man whom everyone thought was the spy. He had proved he wasn't in the army when he shot a sniper that was targeting Enjolras. The man was wearing a bandage over his shoulder.  
  
"How are you, son?"  
  
"A little in pain." His emotional pain nearly doubled his physical. "Was I the only..."  
  
"Don't get cocky, Marius. Your Fearless Leader has survived."  
  
"Oh, thank God, Enjolras."  
  
"And Grantaire is alive, unless he's drunken himself into a stupor."  
  
"No doubt he's drunk on love."  
  
"Oh Marius," breathed Cosette. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't make it." She couldn't see Enjolras raise his eyebrows.  
  
"We'll give you a minute," said the man leading Enjolras, who wore a sling, out of the room. The door closed and Marius spoke first.  
  
"You got my note?"  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"Thank God. I need not explain myself."  
  
"Explain yourself for what?"  
  
"It was a farewell note, Cosette. You're going to England."  
  
"And you are coming as well."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Papa said that you would be more than welcome to come with us. That way, we can be married in England, and..."  
  
"Wait, Cosette. Did you say 'married'?"  
  
"Yes. Papa has agreed that you would be a perfect husband for me."  
  
Marius sat up, and as the sheet fell off his chest, he saw that he wore no shirt and that his stomach area was wrapped in a large white bandage. Grabbing the covers out of humiliation, he looked at Cosette.  
  
"We never talked about marriage."  
  
"You said you loved me."  
  
"I said I adored you and that I cared about you."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I can't marry you, Cosette."  
  
Cosette stared at him harshly. "And why not?" she hissed.  
  
"I don't love you. I love someone else."  
  
"I don't suppose you could tell me who this person is, could you?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes, Marius. I want to know."  
  
"Eponine."  
  
"Eponine?" Cosette could hardly breathe. "Eponine Thenardier? That spoiled rotten brat! I knew she would do something like this!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"She always wants what I have. She can't be happy unless what is mine is hers."  
  
"How do you know Eponine, besides when she came here?"  
  
"I used to live with her family. They were horrible. I was beaten, and tortured, and treated as their slave. Eponine and her sister taunted me and treated me like dirt while they acted like perfect angels. But then I got my father back. I began to live a perfect life, and I had the perfect love. She was in her place. Poor, disheveled, and unhappy. It made me grin to see her like that on the street."  
  
Marius sat with his mouth half-open. "How can you say that? Do you know what that girl has been through? She's tried to make sure that her siblings get the best of everything! They've suffered all these years!"  
  
"And I didn't!"  
  
"You may have, but she's worked her hands raw to make sure Azelma and Gavroche live properly, eat properly, and are happy. And that's what I love about her."  
  
"That's wonderful then. Go live with your gamine, and I'll go to England and find a man who will fall in love with the right kind of woman. Your friend can help you out."  
  
She left the room in a rage and Enjolras stepped in.  
  
"Don't say anything, Enjolras."  
  
"I was just going to suggest seeing how you stand. We'll have to walk downstairs to the carriage."  
  
"That much I think I can do."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A tear escaped the corner of Eponine's eye as she thought of the kiss her and Marius had shared the night of the barricade. A couple of days had gone by and the four survivors had hardly spoken of anyone. Azelma and Grantaire usually took Gavroche out during the afternoon while Eponine lay in Marius' old room crying.  
  
It had only been days, and yet she missed him. She missed everything about him. The smell of him, his clean-shaven appearance, his laugh, and most of all, his smile. She replayed him speaking of politics and his studies of law. She heard him joking with his friends and arguing with strangers. She saw him playing silly games with her brother and embarrassing her sister. She felt his fingers touch her cheek and his lips brush her own.  
  
She heard the door open and footsteps enter the room. She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and pocketed it.  
  
"Gavroche? Azelma? Grantaire? You haven't been gone an hour."  
  
"Haven't we?"  
  
Eponine knew that voice, but it wasn't one of the aforementioned people. It couldn't be possible. She came into the main room to see Enjolras supporting Marius. Marius looked up at her, and sighed deeply as he smiled. Her face lit up. Enjolras eased him down into a chair and Eponine ran to his side.  
  
"Oh my God. They said you were dead!"  
  
"Do we look dead?" asked Enjolras jokingly.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"At Rue Plumet. Saying goodbye again."  
  
"Marius." She threw herself into his arms, but pulled back when he cringed in pain. "Oh, you've been shot."  
  
"Not badly."  
  
She made a face. "You can barely walk."  
  
"I made it all the way here."  
  
"By carriage," muttered Enjolras.   
  
"Please, Enjolras, make me look like a knight in shining armor. Where's everybody?"  
  
"They took Gavroche for a walk. You know, he was extremely disappointed that you wouldn't let him stay."  
  
"Could you blame me, Eponine?" asked Enjolras. "Only three people who were at the barricade during the battle survived."  
  
"Thank God you're both okay. But everyone else..."  
  
"They're gone," said Marius heavily. "All of them."  
  
"I'll go get your bed ready, Marius. You need rest. The doctor told me before."  
  
"How do I know that isn't a lie?"  
  
"I wouldn't keep someone secluded in a room, even as a joke, for weeks on end."  
  
Marius groaned as Enjolras went into the back room. He turned to look at Eponine and saw her swollen eyes.  
  
"You were crying?"  
  
"We thought you were dead. I was so upset."  
  
"Don't be anymore. I'm here, and I promise never to leave you again."  
  
"You give me your word?"  
  
"'Ponine, I'll do better than that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I promise that I will never leave your side if you promise me that you will be my wife."  
  
Eponine hardly saw through the tears. What she had always pictured him saying were finally true. She finally had Marius as her own.  
  
"Yes! Yes, I will, Marius! Yes!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around him as he breathed in the sweet fragrance of her. They met in a kiss, which was soon interrupted.  
  
"You really should close the front door before making such a private display," said Grantaire.  
  
"Marius! You're here!"  
  
"He's not the only one."  
  
"Enjolras! You're both safe!"  
  
"You bet we are," said Enjolras picking up Gavroche and placing him on his shoulders.  
  
"Something tells me these two have finally realized that they were hiding something all this time," said Azelma as Grantaire draped his arms around her.  
  
The two couples became engrossed in themselves as Gavroche became disgusted by the display.  
  
"You don't like this?" laughed Enjolras.  
  
"I am not living in the same house as this."  
  
"You're right. You need to be in a man's house."  
  
"A regular bachelor pad."  
  
"Well, my dear, little leader, I am currently without a roommate. Would you be up to the position?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Indeed. I'm not looking to fall in love anytime soon. You're a safe bet with me."  
  
"Thank God. I might have gone crazy with all of them."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Eponine glowed as Marius smiled back at her. There was just the six of them at the church in a private joint ceremony, but Eponine thought it was perfect. Marius had managed to rent a small cottage about and hour and a half outside of Paris, which is where they were going to live. Azelma and Grantaire decided to keep the room at the cafe while Grantaire finished University. Gavroche and Enjolras were comfortably situated in Enjolras' apartment, although they might as well have lived in the cafe.  
  
Marius was hired at a law firm a short distance from their cottage, which would provide a steady income. He and Eponine had already talked about starting a family, and they were more than eager to become parents.  
  
The two brides kissed each other goodbye before hugging their brothers-in-law. Enjolras kissed Eponine on the cheek.  
  
"Take care of him, and yourself."  
  
"I'm more than capable of taking care of my own wife, thank you."  
  
"If you say so, Marius," said Enjolras, hugging his best friend.  
  
"Bye, 'Ponine! Bye, Marius!"  
  
"Oh, Gavroche. Listen, behave yourself."  
  
"Oh, God. Like she was my mother."  
  
His sister planted a kiss on his forehead and took her husband's hand. He helped her up onto the carriage, and they both waved goodbye as they drove away.  
  
Eponine leaned her head on Marius' shoulder while looking out her window. He played with loose pieces of her hair while he looked out the other window. Just as they were leaving the city, Eponine sat up and stared out the window.  
  
"Driver! Stop! Give me a minute."  
  
"'Ponine, what is it?"  
  
"There's something I need to do."  
  
Eponine stepped out of the carriage in her brand new dress that made her look and feel like the Baroness that she was. She approached two figures sitting beneath a bridge.  
  
"Good day, Madame. Can you spare anything at all?"  
  
"Madame, my wife is sick. Anything at all would help."  
  
"What do you need?" asked Eponine, opening her purse.  
  
"A few francs, perhaps."  
  
Eponine found the envelope that she had been saving for months. Inside, it contained nearly a hundred francs that she had saved. She gave it to the man. He opened it, and his smile grew wide.  
  
"How can we ever thank you?"  
  
"Stay away from the Cafe Musain."  
  
"What? Stay away? Why?" asked the woman.  
  
"Because you've enough money there to be content away from all that."  
  
"Who are you?" asked the man, looking her over again and again.  
  
"I used to be your daughter, Eponine Thenardier. But now, I'm Madame Pontmercy."  
  
"You..."  
  
"I'm happy now, Mama. And now that you have that money, no doubt you are as well."  
  
"Your sister and brother. You finally abandoned them, have you? We raised you better than that."  
  
"They are being taken care of. Azelma is in love and married as well and Gavroche is in more than capable hands. I have plans to see them again soon. You, however, I never wish to see again."  
  
She heard her father mutter, "Me own flesh and blood." She blocked him out.  
  
"Good day to you both. I hope life treats you right." She went back to the carriage and went in. "Driver," she called and they were off again. She heard her mother yell, "Good riddance!" That didn't matter now. The name 'Thenardier' was a thing of the past. She would never be a 'Thenardier' anymore. From this day on, she was a 'Pontmercy'.  
  
The sun was just about to set when they arrived at their cottage. Marius paid the driver and thanked him. The driver took the three bags and placed them inside. Eponine watched him drive away. She stepped into the house and gazed around, awestruck. Marius came up behind her, and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Welcome home." 


	11. Chapter 11 aka Epilogue

Chapter 11 a.k.a. Epilogue  
  
Eponine stood in the back doorway of the home she and Marius had built together. She looked around the meadow that decorated their backyard. The springtime had left green grass, colorful flowers, and blue, cloudless skies. Eponine turned back into the house and took her apron off. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it.   
  
The clock in the hallway chimed half past five. Marius would be home today. He had journeyed into Paris for a case a few days ago and was coming back this evening. He had said he would be staying with Enjolras and Gavroche while visiting Grantaire, Azelma, and Emilie. Emilie was Eponine's five-year-old niece who she saw once a month when the six friends gathered at the Pontmercy residence.   
  
Over the past ten years, Eponine had noticed her sister and brother seemed to grow up more and more each time she saw them. The passage of time and distance between the siblings made them seem older and older as the years went by. Time had also changed Grantaire. He gave up his drinking habits, except perhaps a casual drink in the afternoon or a glass of wine with dinner. Enjolras had sworn himself a confirmed bachelor, and had stuck to it. He had obtained a position at the university teaching political sciences, and he loved it. His students never complained and walked out of the room more than enlightened. Gavroche, once a confirmed bachelor like his roommate, had given in and fallen in love with a girl named Laetitia Merle. Her father was the owner of a textile factory in Paris. Marius and Eponine were going to visit him and the girl's family in a few weeks and perhaps even consent to their marriage.   
  
Eponine walked into the sitting room where a child sat in a chair with a book.  
  
"Gustave, what are you reading?"  
  
The boy looked up at his mother. His nine years were hidden in a boyish face. In many ways, he reminded Eponine of his father when she had first met him.  
  
"This, Mama? Just the book Enjolras gave me when he was here last."  
  
"And you enjoy this? It might be a book he assigns his students to read."  
  
"Well, I am going to be a student of his one day, aren't I?"  
  
"So long as he doesn't build another barricade," Eponine murmured to herself while looking out the window. "Where's your sister gone?"  
  
"Said she was going to pick flowers as a surprise for Papa."  
  
"I guess the secret's out," smirked Eponine.  
  
At that moment, a girl ran through the back door with a handful of flowers. When she saw her mother, she threw them behind her back as if they had never been seen.  
  
"And where have you been today, Charlotte?"  
  
"Nowhere," lied the child.  
  
Eponine cleared her throat as Gustave laughed. "Papa's coming home tonight."  
  
"Tonight? Should I leave and then come back later?"  
  
"Papa!"  
  
The two children ran to the door way as Eponine turned around. Marius was there with a suitcase at his feet. The two ran into his open arms, and Charlotte produced the flowers from behind her back.  
  
"I picked these for you, Papa."  
  
"I love them, sweetheart. Thank you." He planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead, then turned to his son. "Now, young man. Have you been helping your mother while I was gone?"  
  
Gustave had a guilty look on his face and turned to look at his mother.  
  
"He helped me very much."  
  
"Good, or else he might not have received the gifts I brought him from his aunt and uncles."  
  
"And me?" moped the little girl.  
  
"Oh yes. For you as well. Let me talk to your mother first, and we'll see about those things after dinner."  
  
"Charlotte, why don't you fetch some water to put Papa's flowers in? Gustave, you can take your father's bag into our room." The children disappeared and Marius kissed his wife.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Marius, I'm fine."  
  
"You shouldn't be doing too much. I didn't want to leave you at all. You're seven months along."  
  
"I've done it twice before. There's nothing I can't do. Did you win your case?"  
  
"Naturally. Actually, Grantaire and Enjolras managed to seal my closing argument. All those past years of speech writing finally paid off."  
  
"How is everybody?"  
  
"Couldn't be better. I told Gavroche we'd come up next week, but I didn't see much of him this time."  
  
"You know your son thinks that Enjolras is going to teach him at the university," said Eponine, picking up the book that Gustave had dropped.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"That's in nine years!"  
  
"Enjolras will live forever. Maybe he'll teach the new baby."  
  
"Providing it's a boy."  
  
"Did you think of any names?"  
  
"Yes, actually," she said, sitting down next to her husband. "Tell me what you think. If it's a boy, Anton or Nicolas."  
  
"Well, I'd much prefer Nicolas. Nicolas Pontmercy sounds quite nice."  
  
"That's what I said about 'Guy', but you had to have your son named Gustave."  
  
"I always liked that name. And if it's a girl?"  
  
"Juliette or Adelaide."  
  
"If it's a girl, you can name it whatever you want, but I'm sticking with Nicolas until the very end."  
  
The two children reappeared hand in hand.  
  
"Mama, can I feel the baby?"  
  
"Of course you can, dear. Come here and you can listen to it as well."  
  
The girl went to her mother and pressed her ear against her stomach. The child jumped back.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Marius.  
  
"It kicked me."  
  
"You did that when you were in Mama's belly. I remember," said Gustave.  
  
"And I remember when Gustave was in Mama's belly."  
  
Eponine was about to say she remember when Gavroche was in her mother's belly, but she refrained. She had never spoken of her parents to Gustave or Charlotte, and she planned on keeping it that way.  
  
"Papa, what did you bring us from Paris?" asked Charlotte, all interest in the baby lost.  
  
"Well, let me get my suitcase unpacked and then I'll show you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Eponine! Oh my God, is that them? They're precious!" Azelma ran into the house to where her sister sat next to the cradle. Two beautiful babies lie asleep, one in blue, the other in pink.  
  
"Leave your husband and daughter, won't you? Hello, Eponine," said Grantaire bring Emilie inside and going to kiss his sister-in-law.  
  
"I know that voice."  
  
"And I know that one," replied Grantaire drawing Marius in a hug.  
  
"Marius! Marius!"  
  
"Emilie! I've missed you! Have you been good like I told you?"  
  
"Of course," she said raising her arms, wanting to be held. Marius grinned and picked up his niece.  
  
"Has she?"  
  
"Of course. My daughter doesn't lie. She's more like Azelma than she is like me."  
  
"Thank God for that," sighed Azelma, taking her hat and coat off.  
  
"When's Gavroche and Enjolras coming?"  
  
"As soon as they both get out of university. We were about halfway here when classes got out, so give him another hour or so."  
  
"Emilie, your cousins are in the back room waiting for you," said Eponine. "Do you want to see the babies before you go?"  
  
"There's more than one?" Marius carried her over to the cradle. "They're all red."  
"They won't be soon."  
  
"That's good. I'll go see Charlotte and Gustave now." Marius let her down and she hurried into the back room. Grantaire took a seat next to the cradle as Marius went behind his wife.  
  
"Did you name them?" asked Grantaire.  
  
"Yes, but we'll wait until the other two get here."  
  
"We're here. Tell us what?" Gavroche, no more the small, pre-teenage boy, but a matured adult entered the house closely followed by Enjolras.  
  
"Always did have impeccable timing," smiled Marius.  
  
"Which is my niece and which is my nephew?"  
  
"Didn't the color clothing give that away?" asked Azelma poking her brother.  
  
"I was just checking."  
  
"Well, how did you both get out so early?" asked Grantaire.  
  
"You all neglected to remember that it is Saturday. There aren't classes on Saturday," scowled Enjolras mockingly. "I didn't know that we weren't wanted."  
  
"So, tell us their names!" said Azelma.  
  
"Yes, since you proceeded to make it some big mystery," commented her husband. Marius took his son in his arms.  
  
"This is Nicolas Pontmercy."  
  
"That was no big surprise, Marius," joked Gavroche. "You've been saying that for the past three months!" Eponine picked up Nicolas' sister.  
  
"This is Juliette."  
  
"What?" Marius wore a look of pure stock. "You said that you were naming her Jacqueline for sure last night!"  
  
"I had to surprise everyone, Marius, even you. I knew that you were going to stick with Nicolas, so I thought I might as well make it fun and bend the truth a little bit."  
  
"You've done things like this for years."  
  
"I don't see you complaining, though."  
  
"Can I hold Nicolas?"  
  
"You? The confirmed bachelor holding a child?"  
  
"Just because I don't intend on getting married doesn't mean that I hate children. I mean, I spent all these years with Grantaire," stated Enjolras.  
  
"I resent being called a child. I'll have you know that Emilie is twice the child I was."  
  
"Well, it takes one to know one."  
  
"Gavroche! You've got to be on my side for this! You're getting married soon, tell him off for me!"  
  
"I'm still living with him for now. I can't compromise my living arrangements until an hour before the wedding."  
  
Grantaire sulked for the next hour while the children were shown to everyone. Enjolras had taken a liking to Nicolas and had been holding him for a while.  
  
"Do you want me to take him, Enjolras?"  
  
"No, 'Ponine. I have a feeling this boy and I are going to get along nicely. I can see it in his face. He's a born leader."  
  
"He isn't going to try and overthrow the government, is he?"  
  
"You never know, 'Ponine."  
  
"If he does, I blame you and only you. And if Gustave overthrows anything, I swear..."  
  
"Calm down, 'Ponine," laughed Marius.  
  
Azelma, who realized that her husband felt neglected, went over to Grantaire and sat on his lap. Enjolras finally yielded, and put the sleeping baby beside his sister. Eponine put her head on Marius' shoulder and looked at the group in front of her.  
  
"I can't believe we changed so much."  
  
"Don't bring that up again," groaned Grantaire. "Because then we're all going into a discussion about how any drunk can fall in love and become a good husband and father as long as Grantaire can do it."  
  
"Or how any street urchin can give up his ways, become a student, and fall in love. That counts for all three of us, only you two can substitute becoming a barmaid for student."  
  
"Ah, what changes can one say about me?" Everybody chuckled as Enjolras started his monologue. "Well, one born into privilege, such as myself, has many opinions open. However, one may choose not to take these opinions and go his own way. Coincidently, I did just that. Became a student, started a rebellion, and made some friends in the process. Now, I know that you're thinking once a man takes charge of a revolution, there's no way that anything else could happen in his life. Well, you all are sadly mistaken. For I did change my ways after I saw the last of the barricades. So, I became a humble teacher and devoted friend. And that's how I was changed."  
  
"I think the barricades changed all of us."  
  
"No one knows that more than you do, Marius. Your story is at least the most entertaining."  
  
"My story is our story, my love, because we ended up together, just as I planned."  
  
"Oh, so it was now planned."  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"I sometimes wonder what I married."  
  
"I second that!"  
  
"Grantaire!" Azelma hit her husband.  
  
"I was talking about Marius. Dear God."  
  
"Gavroche, do you see what you will be getting into? Stay with me! Keep your sanity! My God, boy, look at what your bound to become."  
  
"If I may quote you?"  
  
"Quote me?"  
  
"Yes, Enjolras. From one of your most recent lectures. 'Love knows no boundaries, men. You can't fight it, so you might as well go with it.'"  
  
"You overlooked the last part of that statement. 'But if you can stay away from it altogether, that's even better.'"  
  
"Well, I omitted it to make my point."  
  
"I can't believe this," sighed Enjolras, looking around the room. The five others laughed, and he soon joined them. 


End file.
